1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door assembly and, more particularly, to a slidably removable door assembly. The present invention finds particular application as a side door assembly for use on an electric arc engine welder and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention may relate to other similar environments and applications.
2. Description of the Art
It is well known to provide doors or openable panels on housings of electric arc engine welders for providing access therein. Access within the housing of an electric arc engine welder allows components contained within the housing to be serviced or replaced when desired. Often, the doors or panels of engine welder housings are adapted to be removable from their respective housings for purposes of allowing the doors or panels to be totally removed as obstructions when desirable to work on one or more of the components contained within the engine welder housing.
One problem with removable doors or panels on engine welder housings is that they may inadvertently separate from the engine welder housing at times when such separation is not desirable. Thus, there is a need for a door assembly that allows a door to be removable from an engine welder housing while eliminating or reducing inadvertent separation of the door from the engine welder housing.